


Of Course, Doctor Ziegler

by TaxMax



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I dont know I wrote it in like an hour, short cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxMax/pseuds/TaxMax
Summary: It's a late night and an early morning. Angela chooses not to go to sleep and Genji can't, so they share a moment together in the early hours of the morning with a cup of coffee.





	Of Course, Doctor Ziegler

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friend what to write and he told me Gency. I don't usually write F/M relationships, nor am I an avid Gency shipper but it is cute and I'll support it if it becomes canon. I hope this fic brings a smile to your face if nothing else.

Angela released a heavy sigh, hand resting on the dimly lit kitchen’s counter. Her view blurred every so often before she’d blink away her sleep. She listened as the drip drip drip of the coffee maker progressed. She glanced at the time on the machine and grimaced as it read 3:23am. Just a little more, she told herself. She was onto something and she knew if she stopped now she would lose it by the time she awoke. A way to save those who seemed impossibly lost…  
The creak of the door behind her startled her from her thoughts. She turned, alert, to see a shiny metal visor looking back at her. Her frame relaxed.  
“You are up early, Genji.” Her smile was soft, knowing he was likely in the same situation as her, but allowed him the benefit of the doubt.  
“As are you, Doctor Ziegler. Have you made enough for two?” He stepped over to where she leaned and removed his mask, placing it on the counter between them. Angela let out a small laugh.  
“I made enough for me, so it is plenty for two.” She watched the smile pull at Genji’s scarred lips. They slipped into a comfortable silence, the coffee’s bubbling and the whirr of the refrigerator being the only sound in the room. As the coffee neared its finish, Genji opened the cabinet above to grab his own mug, placing it next to the one Angela had already next to the machine. His had a small cat cartoon with the words ‘Brewed to Purrfection’ surrounding it. Angela’s simply had a red plus.  
“So what has you up this morning?” Genji asked as he moved to the fridge, pulling out the caramel creamer that he preferred.  
“The usual. A Scientific breakthrough just on the cusp of actually, well, breaking through,” She let out another chuckle, pressing the finish button before the alarm on the machine had time to sound. She removed the pot and poured herself a generous amount, nearly to the brim leaving no room for additives. She did the same for Genji’s mug, but left about a fourth for him to dilute its bitterness. “And you?” She asked, handing him his mug and one of the straws they keep in a plastic cup for stirring.  
He thanked her with a slight bow before pouring in his sweetener. “My meditations brought a piece of my past to light and has troubled me. Would you like to get some fresh air with me?” He returned the caramel to the fridge. Angela gave a sympathetic smile.  
“I would, Genji… But as I said, I am on the edge of a breakthrough, I can’t walk to clear my mind when it is to the brim with tests and-”  
“But you could have returned to work as the coffee brewed, and yet you stayed. Your mind is telling you to take a break. We do not have to go far. I am fine with simply sitting at the door. Of course, if you still do not wish to go, I will not force you.” Their gazes locked a moment. Angela bit her lip with her eyebrows pulling closer and Genji’s smile widened. It was a tell that she was giving in, allowing herself a small respite.  
“Just to the door.”  
“Of course, Doctor Ziegler.”  
As they were in their King’s Row outpost, the air was chilled and the sky threatened rain. There were no stars to gaze, no moon to admire, but the breeze offered a deep breath that the two desperately needed. Angela accepted it with fervor, taking in as much air as she could manage in one sigh, body uncoiling all of the stress she hadn’t noticed she’d accumulated. Genji stepped to the edge of the patio and sat on the cool concrete. He unfolded the blanket and pulled it to his shoulders, offering a large space underneath it to her.  
“You really are a charmer aren’t you,” she said as she shook her head with a bemused smile.  
“It is cold out here and I only had one hand to grab a blanket as my other is preoccupied with my coffee.” He tried to give her his most innocent of faces, but the quirk of his brow and the pull of his smile gave away his flirtatious glee. His voice quieted as he pointed out a piece to her again, “And you saw me pick up the blanket but said nothing at the time, nor grabbed your own. Now will you join me or shall I cocoon myself in lonesome sadness?”  
“I spoil you, you know.” Despite her tone, she sits close to Genji’s side and allows him to drape the blanket over her. Genji only smiles at her. She shakes her head again and looks out at the lights of the city. This outpost was placed on a hill between cities, hidden within a scientific observatory. It allowed enough distance for the noise of the ever busy streets to be a distant buzz, and the lights to dot the landscape like christmas chains locking the buildings into place. The wind blew her hair over her forehead, nicking at her eyes. An annoyed look crossed her face and she crossed her eyes to try and glare at the offending bangs. She heard Genji chuckle, but jolted when cold metal brushed her brow and pushed back the strands. A flush dusted her cheeks and she took a sip of her coffee to play off her embarrassment.  
“The city is quite beautiful at this time of night,” Genji spoke casually, dismissing the intimate action he just committed.  
“Y-yes,” Angela tried to recover from her fluster. “It almost makes you forget what attrocities go on in the streets.” It was Genji’s turn to sip awkwardly at his coffee.  
“That is why we are here, to make those fewer and the lights in the people’s eyes brighter.” His tone was somber, but he was taken aback by Angela’s giggles. He turned to her slightly hurt. “What? I thought it was rather profound!”  
She turned to him as well, scooting closer as to not pull the blanket. She brought up a hand and brushed her thumb over his lips. He was stunned into silence and a deep red flush. “It would be very moving, were it not for your coffee mustache.” She grinned up at him, leaving her thumb on the edge of his mouth. His eyes were still wide and she could feel his heart thump under her touch.  
Genji could not respond, so they were left looking at each other. She glanced between his eyes and his lips, and felt his pulse quicken again. She felt something pull her forward, not a literal force, but an emotional one. She leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to his. He scrunched his eyes shut and Angela could only think of how cute it was. She shut her eyes and pressed further into the kiss. She rubbed her thumb across his cheek, feeling his scars and reaching where skin and metal intermingled. She felt him push back against her, responding to the kiss gently, almost like he was fearful of scaring her off.  
She gingerly pulled back, keeping her hand up to carress his cheek. When they looked at each other, Genji had a giddy smile while Angela’s was calm and sweet. “I really can’t understand how you can stand your coffee being that sweet,” she teased, licking her upper lip.  
Genji let out a surprised laugh, shaking his head before leaning it against hers. “It’s a wonder how you can stand it so bitter.” He stuck the tip of his tongue out and she gave it a playful peck. She shut her eyes again and hummed happily, bringing her hand down to cover his.  
“Thank you for this, Genji.”  
“Of course, Doctor Ziegler.”


End file.
